theanacondaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid
Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid is a sequel to Anaconda. Early Years Before The Movie *Bill Johnson: The main male protagonist. Bill is Australian-American and was born in Austin, Texas to his Australian parents Mr and Mrs Johnson and has one older sister Courtney. He began wrestling at a very young age. At 11 years old, he met Tran who was 7. At the age of 13, he watched Tran's Jeet Kune Do match and at 14 years old, he was invited along with Cole who was almost 9, Sam who was 6 and Tran's girlfriend Jamie by Tran and his family on a Borneo vacation and one day, when he, Cole, Sam, Jamie and Tran's family got tied up by David Serone the school bully and son of Paul Serone, Tran beat up David who fell in the water and got constricted and devoured by an angry anaconda, rescued them and shot and killed it and they survived. At 20, he became an uncle with the birth of Courtney's daughter Alexis and again at 27 with the birth of Finn. *Samantha Rogers: The main female protagonist. Sam was born to Mr and Mrs Rogers and has one younger sister Jaime and also had one older brother Hunter who died of disembowelment at the age of 21. She went to pre-school when she was a baby and 1, kindergarten when she was 2, first grade at 3, second grade at 4, third grade at 5, fourth grade at 6, fifth grade at 7, sixth grade at 8, seventh grade at 9, eighth grade at 10, ninth grade at 11, tenth grade at 12, eleventh grade at 13, twelfth grade at 14 and graduated high school and started college at the age of 15 and by the time she was 18, she finished college and became a scientist. *Cole Anthony Burris: The main male deuteragonist. Cole was the first of two sons born to Jamie Lynn and Eddie Burris and has one younger brother Andy. He used to have a pet cat but the cat died from old age and currently owns a dog. He is one of Tran's best friends since pre-school. His father died in a plane crash when he was 8 years old. On his 9th birthday, he received a tan baseball hat from his mom which he still wears usually. He is great at sports and using the computer. *Abigail Ashley "Gail" Stern: The main female deuteragonist. Gail was born in Cedar Rapids, Iowa to her African-American dad and Latin-American mom and has one older brother Michael Stern the famous scientist who died in a car accident at the age of 29. She started modeling at a very young age and became a love-interest to Gordon Mitchell ever since her junior year of high school although Gordon just graduated it. After her brother died in a car accident, she met Jeet Kune Do champion Trenton Danny "Tran" Wu who was a fan of her late brother as his favorite scientist. *Trenton Danny "Tran" Wu: The main tritagonist. Tran is Chinese-American and is a Jeet Kune Do champion. He was born the second of four children in San Francisco, California to his Hong Kong Chinese parents Wendy and Thom Wu and they moved to Malibu when he was at the age of 5. Tran has an older brother Aaron (who appears in the Diddy music video), twin brother Lester (who appears in Three of A Kind and Ivy music video) and a younger sister Valerie (who later appears in Ice Sharks). He also has seven pets: a dog Mushu, a cat Mi-Mi, a guinea pig Ming-Ming, a rabbit Ping, a turtle Lee-Wun, a goldfish Nin and a parakeet bird Lexi. He used to own a pet ball python Lea before Lee-Wun but sadly she was accidentally killed by him on his bike on his way home from his 4th grade school picture and he also used to own a pet guide dog Ginger before Mushu but sadly she was killed, coiled around, constricted and devoured by an anaconda underwater after rescuing him from being killed or injured. Tran started Jeet Kune Do at a young age, and at the age of 8, he received his Chinese double-fishtail-like scab necklace from his aunt after beating up Jack Byron and other bullies at the Jeet Kune Do match which he still wears for his keepings. He has been best friends with Kong since he was 9 years old and Kong was a baby monkey. One day when he was 9 years old while on his family trip to Borneo, Tran was shocked by anaconda that devoured the client people he knew including the bar owner Lisa Barnfield, researcher Mr Douglas and his family guide dog Ginger. He rescued his family and friends and shot and killed an angry anaconda claiming that he was not afraid of it. He and his family and friends survived but Cole was badly injured in the leg so Tran bandaged it and gave him crutches. By the time Tran was 10 years old, his mother died from illness. He was one of the speakers of the funeral of his mother. When he and Lester were almost 17 years old, Aaron was a junior in college and Val was almost 9 years old, Tran and Val caught Lester smoking a cigarette on his way home from school and Thom grounded Lester for a day with no car driving for a day and a week with no phone, no TV, no video games and no friends over for a week. By his 17th birthday, he received tattoos on both his shoulders at a tattoo parlor: a flower and a vine. When Tran was in college, both of his maternal grandparents died. He was one of the speakers of the funeral of his maternal grandparents. Tran is brave, proud, fearless, heroic and not afraid of anything unlike Cole who is a scaredy-cat mainly of snakes, heights and fire drills. He is a Jeet Kune Do champion, a tour guide and loves his necklace. *Kong: Kong was Bill's future pet monkey. He met a befriended 9-year-old Tran and his family, 14-year-old Bill, 8-year-old Cole, 9-year-old Jamie, 6-year-old Sam and Tran's dog Ginger. *Jack David Byron: The main antagonist. Jack is an only child of Mr Byron and Sofia Maguire. He was 2 years old when his father died. Jack became friends with other school bullies and kept bullying Tran especially when he put egg yolk in his hair during show and tell and tried to get it out. Tran beat him up with Jeet Kune Do fight as a revenge for bullying him and other children. Beat up, Jack got a bloody nose. He apologized to him and other children for bullying them and promised not to do it again and he, Tran, Cole and Sam became friends. However, when Tran did not get suspended because of being against all bullies, Jack was expelled from Malibu Elementary School forever. He got kicked out of 5th grade and both he and his mom moved to South Carolina as a new home and went to 6th grade instead in middle school where he became friends with Gordon Mitchell. *Ben Douglas: Ben was born in Atlanta, Georgia to Mr and Mrs Douglas and had three younger sisters Gaby, Olivia and Jennifer "Jenny" and a younger brother Jamie. His parents were divorced when he was 9 years old and his father went to Borneo for vacation and was killed by an anaconda in the waterways. After that, when Ben was 10 years old, he and his family moved to Malibu, California where he started 5th grade at Malibu Elementary school where he met and became friends with Tran, Sam, Cole and Tran's girlfriend Jamie. Ben is a skateboarder champion and a scientist. He originally wore glasses from kindergarten through his senior year of high school until he got his contact lenses since before his first year of college which he still has contacts to see better. *Gordon Mitchell: Gordon is Gail's boyfriend from high school. He was born to Mr and Mrs Mitchell and has three younger siblings Mike, Amy and Ben (who later appears in The Reaping). Gordon is a model photographer and a scientist. He loves everything lovely and hates blisters on his feet. Ouch! Story The film starts with a african american in the jungle. A tiger jumps over him in which he sees what was after the tiger is what is after him now. A anaconda. It attempts to strangle him when it pulls him into a tree but he stabs it and drops him. He runs and falls into a river. He tries to escape but is pulled down into the water and devoured by the anaconda. (ill finish editing the story later bye) Cast Trivia *Originally Rick Yune auditioned for the role of Tran Wu but was sick in bed with a cold and stomach virus and could not play him. He gave it to his younger brother Karl Yune instead. Category:Films about snakes